Heat Haze Death
by Hana Kijimuta
Summary: Shintaro Kisaragi berhasil menyelamatkan Ayano Tateyama hari itu. Tapi, mengapa saat Shintaro terbangun di pagi harinya, ia melihat berita bahwa Ayano telah tewas? Pertemuan Shintaro dan Yukimura Asahara, gadis misterius yang mirip Ayano, membuat Shintaro semakin bingung. Sebenarnya apakah yang terjadi? Siapakah Yuki sebenarnya?
1. Actually, What Happen?

Seingatku, aku masih sempat berlari ke atas gedung dan mencegah Ayano untuk bunuh diri. Tapi, mengapa saat aku terbangun di pagi hari ada berita di TV yang mengatakan bahwa Ayano sudah jatuh di kubangan darah?

_Actually, What Happen?_

Aku mengambil jaketku yang berwarna merah, kuputuskan untuk pergi ke TKP kejadian kemarin. Aku ingin memastikan sendiri apakah yang aku lihat itu sungguhan atau tidak. Setelah sampai, kulihat di sekeliling TKP, polisi memasang garis polisi. Aku pun mendekat ke TKP.

Sepertinya jasad Ayano sudah di bawa ke rumah sakit untuk di otopsi. Disana pun sudah dibuat garis putih di tempat Ayano jatuh. Apakah mungkin Ayano mencoba bunuh diri lagi setelah aku menyelamatkannya?

"Hoi!"

Sebuah suara memasuki indera pendengaranku. Aku pun menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencari orang yang berkata 'Hoi' padaku. "Kisaragi Shintaro!"

Suara itu semakin berkesan misterius. Aku pun pergi dari kumpulan manusia yang masih mengerubungi tempat jatuhnya Ayano. Tiba-tiba tanganku ditarik oleh seseorang dan kepalaku terasa dihantam oleh benda keras, aku pun terjatuh di tanah seketika dan kehilangan kesadaranku sepenuhnya.

* * *

_"Shintaro kau memang pintar ya!"_

_ Aku memutuskan untuk bersikap cuek kepada Ayano. Aku justru memasang headphone ku ketika Ayano mengajakku berbicara. Ia terus berbicara meskipun ia tahu aku menggunakan _headphone._ Beberapa menit kemudian, aku melihat Ayano keluar dari kelas. "Cepat hentikan dia sebelum terlambat!"_

_ Sebuah suara perempuan terdengar jelas di _headphone_ku secara tiba-tiba. Aku pun keheranan. Tapi dengan cepat aku berlari mencari Ayano. Hingga akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk ke atap, siapa tahu Ayano ingin melihat _sunset_. Tapi yang kutemukan Ayano tersenyum ke arahku dengan posisi siap melompat ke bawah. Aku pun segera berlari dan berusaha menarik lengannya. Tiba-tiba Ayano sudah berdiri di belakangku dengan senyum khasnya lalu ia meninggalkanku. _

* * *

Aku terbangun di sebuah tempat yang tidak aku kenali. Tempat itu terlihat seperti sebuah kamar biasa. Sebelum aku menyadari bahwa kasur yang sekarang aku gunakan itu melayang di atas. Aku pun mencoba untuk turun tapi tidak bisa, "Halo Kisaragi!"

Seorang gadis tiba-tiba muncul di hadapanku dengan senyum sumringah. Senyum itu... sangat mirip dengan Ayano. Bahkan ia juga mengenakan syall yang biasa digunakan Ayano, mungkinkah itu Ayano? Tapi jika dia Ayano, mengapa dia memanggilku Kisaragi? Selain itu mengapa rambutnya berwarna perak dan matanya mengapa berwarna merah marun? "Hei kau yang disana, tolong turunkan aku dari kasur ini!"

"Baiklah," gadis itu menekan-nekan tombol yang berada di dinding dan kasurku pun turun lalu menempel di tanah. Aku pun bernapas lega. _Syukurlah_...

"Selamat datang Kisaragi Shintaro!"

"Siapa kau? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya? Dan darimana kau tahu namaku? Mengapa kau—"

"Jangan banyak bertanya Shintaro-_kun_," gadis itu menempelkan telunjuknya ke bibirku agar aku diam. Lalu ia mengelus-ngelus syallnya. "Namaku adalah Yukimura Asahara. Kamu ingin tahu apa yang terjadi kan? Oh iya, kau cukup memanggilku Yuki."

"Jadi Yuki, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

"Yang terjadi adalah kau tidak berhasil menyelamatkan kakakku."

"Kakakmu?" Aku terdiam sejenak. Siapa yang dia maksudkan kakaknya? Mungkinkah, "Kau adalah adik dari Ayano?"

Gadis itu hanya mengangguk pelan. Ia menggenggam syallnya dengan kuat. "Aku sudah bersumpah kepada kakakku untuk menjagamu. Jadi mulai sekarang. Selamat datang di rumah ini, rumah kecil ini."

-TBC-

* * *

Disclaimer: Kagerou Days adalah milik Jin(Shinzan No Teki P) . Aku cuma memiliki OCnya (Yukimura Asahara) dan jalan cerita.

btw, ini FF projectku yang kedua yang ku publish disini.

Semoga kalian mau mereview dan mengikuti FF nista ini^^


	2. Yuki Profile

Maaf untuk keterlambatan membuat biodatanya Yuki:

Name:Asahara Yukimura

Hair color:Silver

Eyes Color: Red Maroon

Gender:Female

Species:Human , not detected

Age:14

Height:153

Weight:43

Birthday:Tidak terdeteksi

Speciality: Conecting Eyes. Jadi matanya Yuki itu bisa menghubungkan dunia manusia sama dunianya Azami.

Personality: Periang, selalu bersikap kuat meski ia mudah sakit akibat tekanan dari dua , dia memberikan kepercayaan yang absolute kepada Shintaro dan Ayano.

Appearance: Sangat mirip dengan Ayano, hanya saja matanya berwarna merah marun dan rambutnya berwarna perak. Ia juga mengenakan syall warna merah yang sama dengan Ayano. Selalu mengenakan _sweater_ warna abu-abu. Juga rok pendek di atas lutut. Ia sering tidak mengenakan alas kaki karena jika dia mengenakan alas kaki maka kemampuan menghubungkannya akan menurun.

Trivia: Yuki adalah adik angkat Ayano. Sama seperti Kido,seto dan Kano. Ketika Ayano memberikan _hoodie _kepada adik-adiknya yang lain, Ayano memberikan hadiah yang berbeda kepada Yuki yaitu Syall. Selain itu dia bukan member Mekakushi Dan, dia hanyalah penghubung antara Mekakushi Dan dan Azumi.

* * *

Ini bukan chapter lebih tepatnya cuma biodatanya Yuki. Selamat mengikuti FFnya ya :) Jangan lupa review! :)

Hehe^^ Selain Yuki, Character adalah character Kagerou Days milik Jin (Shizen no Teki P) :)

Arigatou^^


End file.
